Dare to move
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: Alex's little sister gets dragged to hospital when aaron tries to kill amber. How does she deal and which doctor comes out of his comfort zone to help her. Only called coffeee is good because she drinks it once.


I run next to the Gurney's trying to follow as they pushed Aaron and Amber away only stopping when I saw him standing talking to a group of doctors looking directly at me. I froze letting Aaron's blood drip off me onto the polished floors.

"AJ what's wrong," Alex runs up to me,

"Aaron tried to kill Amber and then himself, I had to put pressure on his arms that's how this happened," I gestured to the blood that was dripping down my school uniform, Alex nodded "someone take care of AJ," he yelled and ran off.

"Hey, I'm Mark Sloan," A blonde haired doctor came up to me and began gently pushing me in the opposite direction of where Alex had left,

"Alexandra Karev," I sighed my name.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I gave him a wry grin raising my eyebrows in false enthusiasm. "You look like Alex when you do that except for the hair," Mark exclaimed pushing open a door for me. "Here are some scrubs, I know there not exactly designer but there the best we've got." I took them from him saying nothing headed into a cubical and began washing the blood off me once my hair had gone back to its normal shade of blonde I stepped out and into the Dark blue scrubs they were slightly big but were otherwise perfect.

"Thanks," I said walking back out to face Mark shivering slightly at the now cold hair on my damp skin. Mark reached into his locker and passed me a towel before continuing to rummage in there as I dried off my hair.

"Wear this," he placed a surprisingly warm leather jacket across my shoulders.

"Thanks,"

"No problem is thanks and your name all you say."

"No but it tends to be," I normally tended to be quiet and withdrawn around anybody not just strangers. It had been one of the first things Alex and my brothers had taught me when I was little if you don't say anything they can't take you away. That and lying is bad but necessary to stick together.

"I noticed," Mark replied leading the way around the hospital taking it for granted that I would follow. I heard his pager bleep. "Stay here I'll be back soon or someone else will. Here's some money. Grab something to eat." Mark called running down the hall I grabbed the fifty buck note he'd given me and headed over to the coffee hut. I could feel the last couple of nights missed sleep looking after our mother and brother catching up with me.

"Biggest strongest sweetest coffee you've got." I asked the guy. He nodded looking curious. I was a quarter of a way through when Mark came back.

"You look tired,"

"I've been staying up." I softened my tone "I couldn't sleep,"

"Mind if I ask why,"

"Exams, family the usual,"

"What's that," he motioned to my coffee

"Hot chocolate," I bluffed,

"Yeah, right I can smell the caffeine from here."

"Hey," I complained as he took my coffee away from me.

"You need to get some sleep," he tapped his shoulder,

"I'll wake you if anything happens,"

"Promise," I accused,

"I'll be right next to you the whole time,"

"Alright," I hesitantly leaned against the shoulder he offered finding it surprisingly comfortable I squeezed my body into the chair and placed my head on his chest. In a few minutes I was gone. I barely registered him lifting me and placing me down into a bed. I made a noise as he went to leave causing him to sigh gently before climbing into be next to me. Unconsciously I moved closer to him causing him to place his arms around me and say. "They just can't leave me alone can they," I made another noise causing him to chuckle. I awoke the next morning to sunlight a gaggle of voices neither would shut up.

"I heard Sloan tricked her into sleeping with her."

"I heard that she saved the life of the crazy guy who came in,"

"And I heard she was trying to sleep." I sat up causing some of the interns to jump.

"Who are you?" One of the interns asked. I smirked to myself,

"The kid who slept with Mark Sloan you?" They all looked at one another, "Don't tell me I'll get Mark and he will,

"Lexie Gray," They fired of their names.

"George O'Malley,"

"Meredith Gray,"

"Izzy Stevens,"

"Christina Yang,"

"Callie Torrez,"

"Derek Shepherd," I grinned at the last one who looked rather tense after I had confirmed that I had sleeping with Mark.

"I'm Alex Junior,"

"Do you have a last name Alex," Meredith asked

"Does Leanne count?" I asked avoiding the question,

"Nope," Torrez said as Mark walked in,

"Good morning sleepy head I see you've met the rest of the residents two attending's and one resident,"

"Yep,"

"Mark can I talk to you outside for a minute,"

"Sure thing Derek," He pushed a small coffee cup into my hands "Don't look so excited it's just hot chocolate, that coffee crap you were drinking last night is bad for you" I gave him a bemused smile.

"Look who's going all mother hen,"

"Don't get used to it, and don't let these nosy guys interrogate you, if you need me I'll be right outside,"

"Cool," I nodded "So,"

"Mark I can't believe you slept with a Fourteen year old girl," I heard the yelling from outside

"Derek I slept with her but I didn't have sex with her,"

"You expect me to believe that after you slept with little Grey and my wife when I asked you not to, she even confirmed it," I grinned before stepping outside,

"First of all I'm Fifteen in a couple of weeks, Secondly I said he slept with me I never said he had sex with me and Thirdly, he's telling the truth he didn't have sex with me and he only slept with me because I wouldn't let him go." I nonchalantly sipped my hot chocolate,

"I can't believe you told him I slept with you, you really are the devils child aren't you,"

"Yep, if you're good I may introduce you to him sometime," I grinned making Mark chuckle.

"I'm sorry it's just Mark tends to do this type of thing a lot," Derek apologized,

"I can tell, No problem. Now as much as I'd like to pretend last night never happened I can't so can one of you please take me to Alex Karev,"

"I will, let's go," Mark smiled adventurously at me before grabbing my hand and taking me to Aarons room which was next to Ambers, I flashed my big sister a reassuring smile before heading in to where Alex was sitting next to Aarons bed.

"Hey," he greeted me,

"Hey yourself,"

"I was going to come and check on you but Derek said you were fine with Mark,"

"Yeah he looked after me, he was a real big brother," I shot as much venom as I could into the words,

"AJ I'm so sorry I should have been there to look out for you, I thought Amber was looking after you and Aaron and mom was ok with you,"

"Alex I'm almost fifteen years old right in the middle of my high school experience and I'm looking after a depressed mother a psycho brother and trying to take a load of an older sister who we could all see was struggling and you left me alone," I snapped he couldn't apologize he wasn't there so he wasn't allowed an opinion. "You were my knight in shining armor. Alex my Superhero. A Person that was able to make everything ok. I used to admire you. Used to want to be exactly like you. I used to dream about you dressed in a white doctor's coat like it was some sort of comic book cape. You would come back, to Iowa, to the corn and the mediocrity, and save everybody from everything, and then you'd come to my music recitals Alex, but you'd never come aren't dreams such pretty things," I finished off sarcastically.

"AJ I am so very sorry,"

"No you don't get to apologize, you don't get to feel sorry, you don't even get an opinion, you left us alone and then Aaron left us alone and then Amber started falling apart, Alex I'm too young to have to deal with all this but I did, I did it because you weren't coming home, my superhero wasn't going to come rescue me." after this I started crying.

"AJ," he tried to hug me

"No don't touch me don't you dare touch me," when I couldn't stop I started screaming at him to sedate me and when my throat finally ran dry I let him comfort me.

"It'll be okay It'll all be okay I'm here now I've got you and I won't let you go," I placed my head into his chest as he pulled me onto his lap, Were going to have to have another Alex AJ day and get reacquainted and also eventually talk about all of this," I nodded,

"I'd like that," I whispered into his chest,

"Me too baby, me too."


End file.
